Un Día Especial
by Malorum55
Summary: Diversas experiencias vivirán Manic y Sonatika, quienes no serán separados por nada del mundo porque su amor los mantendrá siempre unidos. (Fanfic Basado en universo de Sonic Underground). Es un fanfic que hago como regalo a una amiga :) (Manic X Sonatika).
1. Un Día Especial

Bueno, este Fanfic Es un Regalo a Sonatika. Espero que lo disfrute.

* * *

 **Un Día Especial.**

La noche era calmada y silenciosa. Se podía sentir la tranquilidad que emanaba en el pequeño apartamento. Un lugar donde para quien vivía allí era su templo. Un lugar donde los problemas de afuera podían olvidarse por un momento, antes de continuar con la lucha diaria. A pesar que gran parte del mundo estaba sumiso a la voluntad egoísta y ruin de Robotnik, había luchadores que nunca se rendirían en traer una paz que anhelaban al planeta; y, en este preciso apartamento se encontraba una de esos grandes luchadores. Sin saber lo que pasaría, su comunicador de pulsera empezó a brillar y a hacer un ruido de alarma. Súbitamente, la eriza azul celeste se despertó de su sueño. Con un poco de cansancio alargó la mano y vio quien era la que lo llamaba. Oprimiendo un botón contestó al llamado.

\- Manic… espero que este en peligro mortal para llamarme tan tarde. Porque si no lo estás te juro qué yo seré quien… – Comenzó a amenazar, pero se detuvo al escuchar que del otro lado de la llamada nadie le contestaba. – ¿Manic? – Preguntó, ahora ya no enojada sino temerosa. – ¡Manic, hablamé! – Gritó a lo último, sin saber que poder esperar.

\- Sonatika, necesito tu ayuda. – Al fin se escuchó decir, pero su tono era asustado y temeroso.

\- Manic, ¿Dónde estás? – Peguntó la eriza, mientras sus ojos azules oscuro no dejaban de observar con detenimiento su comunicador.

\- Te mandé las coordenadas de mi ubicación. Pero, por favor, no traigas a Sonic, Sonia o a otra persona. Te lo pido. No traigas a na…– La frase no pudo ser terminada, y en su lugar solo quedaba la estática, la cual retumbaba en la cabeza de la joven eriza. _"¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Debía decirles a los demás de la situación o ir por su cuenta?"_. A pesar de que su lógica le suplicaba que le contara a sus amigos, para evitar cualquier situación de peligro; Su corazón le decía que debía confiar en las palabras dichas por Manic.

Con paso firme, ella se alistó. Poniéndose su vestimenta habitual, la cual eran un short negro con un cinturón negro más claro con botones de metal, una blusa negra sin mangas con un chaleco morado a mitad de sus brazos, usando unas botas por los tobillos de color morado con medias de color negro, colocándose también unos guantes de color blanco y unos Rings de color verde sobre sus muñecas. Para terminar, se puso una diadema de color morado en la cabeza y, cogiendo su guitarra, salió del apartamento. Pasó al lado de los apartamentos en donde se hospedaban los hermanos de Manic. Quiso tocarles las puertas, para poder advertirles de lo que sucedia. Pero no lo hizo. No pondría la vida de él en peligro. Salió de allí y se dirigió a donde las coordenadas le marcaban. Cuando estuvo en un lugar más abierto, comenzó a usar su velocidad del sonido.

Después de varios minutos de travesía, llegó a donde las coordenadas le indicaban. Debido al largo trayecto que tuvo que recorrer, a mitad de este tuvo de transportarse en su guitarra, la cual podía transformarse en una especie de Extreme Gear, la cual volvió a la normalidad al cogerla y ponerla en su espalda.

Sonatika observó el lugar y notó una pisadas en el suelo, las cuales se dirigían a un pequeño bosque. Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a seguir el rastro.

A pesar de que el bosque, a esa hora de la noche, podría parecer espeluznante para cualquier otra persona, la eriza celeste no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Sus pensamientos estaban fijos en ayudar a Manic a cualquier costo. Ella se consideraba una persona fría y antisocial pero, aquellos que lograban ser sus amigos, sentía que era su obligación ayudarlos en momentos de crisis; aunque, mientras más lo pensaba, ella sabía que lo que sentía por Manic era más que una simple amistad. Sabía lo que su corazón quería pero, debido a la vida que llevaban de luchadores, ella no podía darse el lujo de amar a nadie. Porque, en cierta manera, no podría soportar si aquella persona que amaba moría frente a sus ojos. Con este último pensamiento, ella negó su cabeza. No podía ni debía de pensar en eso en este momento.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, el rastró la guió cerca de un pequeño lago. Allí, gracias a la luz de la luna que iluminó con mayor intensidad con el brillo que proyectaba, notó una pequeña bodega de madera al lado del lago. Vio como las pisadas terminaban dentro de este. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a caminar con rapidez. No corrió, ya que no quería llamar la atención de nadie que estuviera observando. Notó que la puerta de la bodega estaba un poco abierta y sin titubeo abrió la puerta para encontrar… a la persona que buscaba, mostrándole una sonrisa. Él, aun manteniendo su sonrisa, acarició su medallón para hacer aparecer su batería y ponerse a tocar inmediatamente.

 _Cada blanco en mi mente  
se vuelve color con verte  
y el deseo de tenerte,  
es más fuerte es más fuerte  
solo quiero que me lleves  
de tu mano por la senda,  
y atravesar el bosque  
que divide nuestras vidas. _

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de ti_

 _Me enamora  
que me ames con tu boca  
me enamora  
que me lleves hasta el cielo.  
Me enamora  
que de mi sea tu alma soñadora _

_La esperanza de mis ojos  
sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido  
sin ti mi vida es como un remolino _

_De cenizas que se van  
(hoooo) volando con el viento. _

_Yo no sé si te merezco  
solo sé que aun deseo  
que le des luz a mi vida  
en los días de neblina _

_Debe ser miel en los labios  
te lo dijo bien despacio.  
Todo el resto de mis días  
quiero ser tu compañía. _

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de ti..._

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

Al terminar de cantar y tocar, su mirada se mantenía fija ante los ojos azules oscuros de la eriza celeste, quien no podía creer lo que había pasado. Ella corrió hacia el erizo verde, quien abrió los brazos para recibirla. Pero, en vez de recibir un abrazo, lo que recibió unos pequeños golpes por parte de Sonatika.

\- ¡Eres… un… idiota! – Gritaba, sin dejar de darle unos pequeños golpes.

\- Solo quise sorprenderte. Solo quería darte un bello regalo de cumpleaños. – Dijo Manic, quien la sujetó de sus manos. – Solo quería darle algo especial a la chica que amo. Solo quería que esto fuera especial, Sony. – Al terminar de decir estas palabras, Sonatika quedó pasmada. No sabía cómo responder a eso. Sin poder prevenirlo, Manic la comenzó a besar en sus labios. Ella, a pesar del enojo, aceptó ese beso con deseo. Dejó por un momento cualquier preocupación que pasara. Solo se dejó llevar por lo que su corazón le pedía. Un momento de amor entre ellos dos. Al finalizar el beso. Manic seguía sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué te pareció la canción, Sony? – Preguntó ansioso por la respuesta de la eriza. Ella lo miró fijamente antes de contestarle.

\- Estuvo excelente, pero con una guitarra sonará mejor. – Le respondió, tomando su guitarra y poniéndola en posición. – ¿Listo para tocar y cantar de nuevo? – Sonrió ante su pregunta.

\- Of Course! – Fue lo que le contestó, mientras comenzaba a tocar y a cantar la melodía que le había compuesto a la chica que amaba.

* * *

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado. Que todos tus deseos y metas se hagan realidad. Y que disfrutes al máximo todo lo que la vida te puede ofrecer, junto con todas esas personas especiales que te apoyan hasta el final.

 **Feliz Cumpleaños :D**


	2. Intercambio y Desafío

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo este capítulo como regalo a una buena amiga. Me demoré en publicarlo por muchos trabajos de la U, además de La Tormenta.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

– ¿Llueve demasiado en tu país? – Preguntó Sonatika.

– What? (¿Qué?) No, me refiero a la telenovela **_"La Tormenta"_**. Es que está buenísima y la daban en las horas que yo me ponía a escribir. – Le respondió a la eriza.

– Really? (¿En serio?) – Dijo con seriedad ella, girando los ojos ante tal respuesta.

– Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo. – Informó Malorum55.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

 **Capítulo 02: Intercambio y Desafío.**

El mal de Robotnik no conocía límites. Sin importar en donde fuera, él quería mantener su imperio de miedo y terror ante la población. Permitir que algún reino se alzara ante él le era inaceptable. Muchos vieron durante años los horrores que causaron él, y aquellos que lo apoyaban por codicia. Por mucho tiempo perdieron la esperanza de libertad, pero al ver como pequeños grupos de rebeldes luchaban hasta la muerte para.

Por tal razón, una pareja de erizos enamorados durante sus _"días de descansos"_ al oír de un supuesto ejército de Robotnik comenzaba a alzarse en el país que visitaban, solo pensaron en que debían acabar con la fuente del problema antes de que ocasionara daños terribles. Con los binoculares puestos sobre sus ojos de iris azules oscuros, aquella eriza de pelaje azul celeste notó los puntos de acceso del complejo, y la cantidad de enemigos.

– Hay más de un centenar, tal vez dos, Manic. Esto es muy malo. – Indicó Sonatika a su compañero, y novio. El erizo de pelaje verde solo se quedó en silencio durante un breve momento.

– Es muy malo… para ellos. – Declaró Manic animado, chocando su puño contra su palma, con una sonrisa de victoria ya esbozada sobre su rostro. Tomando sus cosas, comenzaron a infiltrase como profesionales dentro del gigantesco hangar. _"No era su primera vez, ni sería la última"_. Agarrando unos explosivos, lo ubicaron en los posibles puntos de salida, evitando que los robots que quisieran huir, y comenzar sus protocolos de ataques contra los ciudadanos, no pudieran escapar. Como ultima cosa que notaron antes de iniciar su ataque es que solo había un ser vivo, de especie felino, en el hangar/fabrica, y era quien controlaba las operaciones. Oprimiendo el botón, con sus manos entrelazadas, uno a uno las cargas explotaban. Como habían predicho, algunos de los robots fueron aplastados al tratar de huir. Otros, por su lado, reconocieron a los dos como posible amenaza, apuntaron y dispararon sus láseres y ametralladoras con tesón. Haciendo aparecer su batería de su medallón, Manic les lanzaba láseres igualmente destruyendo una cantidad considerable de Robots. Sonatika, sin quedarse atrás, corría con su velocidad supersónica de un lado a otro, provocando que sus enemigos se fusilaran a sí mismos. Al cansarse, se ocultó detrás de vehículos aéreos, donde pudo hacer vibrar su mano derecha y creas ráfagas de aire que cortaron uno a uno a los robots que trataban de atacarla. _"Esta batalla era pan comido"._

– 105. – Le informó Manic, golpeando las piezas desechas de los Robots.

– 106. – Dijo Sonatika, sonando orgullosa.

– Eso no es cierto. – Indicó él indignado, cruzando sus brazos, sin creerle a su novia. Ella la fulminó con la mirada, y por poco pareció que quería golpearlo, pero notaron unas luces que parpadeaban en la sala de control. Sabiendo que esto aún no había terminaban fueron hacia allí. Al entrar, vieron comandos en las pantallas en la pantalla que cambiaban en milésimas de segundos.

– Es fácil atraer a los insectos. Siempre vienen a la luz como polillas. – Escucharon de manera maliciosa, saliendo de las sombras al mismo felino, que era de pelaje café claro e iris de igual color con partes blancas rodeando su hocico y la punta de su cola, quien portaba sobre su cuerpo una camiseta y pantalón gris, una chaqueta blanca, guantes negros y zapatos negros con la puntas en blanco. Con un movimiento de su mano, antes de que los dos erizos reaccionaran, empujó a la pareja contra la pared, a la vez que un haz de luz brotaba de él. A cada segundo, ese brillo que emanaba del felino poco a poco aumentaba su intensidad. Sabiendo que podían morir, Manic y Sonatika actuaron de una vez. Haciendo aparecer su batería con esfuerzo y utilizando sus baquetas, lanzó un rayo hacia ese sujeto, así como Sonatika lanzó una esfera de energía sónica de su mano. Estos impactaron en el felino, creando una reacción en cadena que lo hizo desaparecer al igual que el brillo que emanaba, no sin antes lanzar rayos a por todo el lugar. Por un momento creyeron que murieron por la energía que cruzaba por sus cuerpos de uno de los rayos, pero al poder aun respirar les avisaba que nada les había pasado.

– Eso estuvo cerca. – Declaró Manic, aun cegado por la luz. Sonatika escuchó a su novio, pero su voz tenía un tono más suave. Al fin recuperando la visión, ambos gritaron de miedo a lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

– ¡ERES UN/UNA CHICO/CHICA! – Declararon ambos en gritos al mismo tiempo, señalándose con sus dedos. No podían creer todo lo que les pasaba, pero aún tenían más cosas por las que preocuparse. Un sonrojo brotó de Sonatika al ver como su novio, en su nuevo cuerpo femenino, estaba completamente desnudo, ya que el chaleco rojo que portaba no le cubría nada en absoluto. Sin prestarle atención a la situación, Manic se reclinó en el teclado para ingresar unos comandos para la autodestrucción del hangar/fabrica, evitando que fuera nuevamente utilizado para planes malignos en un futuro. Ante su vista, y en la pose que estaba Manic, podía ver mejor su intimidad, y nuevas sensaciones pasaban por su cuerpo masculino. Su cara se puso roja a más no poder, y un pequeño bulto aparecía en sus ahora pantalones ajustados.

– Listo, vamos a…– Dijo Manic, pero se detuvo al ver aquel pequeño bulto. –… primero huimos, y luego vemos como evitamos que tu nuevo amiguito aparezca. – Declaró, lo que provoco que ella se apenara más. Tomándola de la mano, y sin mediar palabras, comenzaron su huida. Trataron de escapar por el ducto por el que entraron, pero este se había dañado por la explosión que ellos mismos provocaron.

– No vamos a morir. – Indicó con confianza Sonatika. – ¡ABRÁZAME! – Le exigió ella a Manic, quien no dudó en hacerlo. Al tener a su amado abrazándola (o mejor dicho abrazándolo), juntó sus manos en forma de cruz, creando una esfera de energía a su alrededor justo a tiempo para la onda expansiva de la explosión.

* * *

Entre pasos lentos, Manic y Sonatika volvieron al lugar donde dejaron sus cosas antes de iniciaran su asalto a la base enemiga. Ambos solo suspiraban con mucho cansancio, en especial Sonatika. Se sobre esforzó para salvar sus vidas y su cuerpo no daba para más. Entre molestias ambos tocaron el tema de la metamorfosis que sufrieron sus cuerpos, así como que cosas tendrían que hacer para recuperar sus antiguas formas. Ella vio como Manic tenía pequeños temblores por las suaves ráfagas de viento que se sentían en el ambiente. Se dio cuenta que ahora en su nuevo género el pelaje era más grueso que antes, y como aquellas prendas que antes la abrigaban ahora la sofocaban; mientras que Manic ahora estaba descubiertos en sus zonas íntimas y el pelaje que lo cubría era más delgado. Quitándose sus prendas con un poco de pena, Sonatika se las dio a Manic, quien no perdió tiempo en colocárselas.

– ¿Que haremos? – Preguntó Sonatika sacando una lata de víveres para la noche que se aproximaba.

– ¿Que tal divertirnos? – Oyeron una voz lúgubre que se expandía por todo el lugar. Aquel felino, ahora en una figura espectral, aparecía de la nada y de sus dedos pequeños hilos brotaron, los cuales fueron directamente hacia la pareja. _"Trataron de luchar, pero la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba a su merced"._

– Sonye…– Dijo asustado, tratando de tomar su mano la mano de su amada.

– Oh, que linda pareja. ¿Qué tal si antes de tener que matarlos calentamos un poco las cosas? – Expresó él con malicia, moviendo sus dedos y los hilos que brotaban de estos. Sonatika sintió como aquel miembro masculino, que ahora tenía, crecía y brotaba de entre su pelaje, así como las prendas femeninas de Manic eran quitadas de su cuerpo, desnudándolo (o desnudándola). – Esperemos que les guste su primera vez, ya que será la última. – Dijo con un tono morboso, acercando cada vez más a la pareja. Ambos temían lo que pasaría, y trataban de encontrar la manera de detenerlos antes de que fuera tarde.

– Grita. – Sugirió entre los dientes Manic, pero Sonatika había por entrado en un pequeño estado de Shock. – ¡Grita como Black Canary! – Volvió a sugerirle, a lo que Sonatika entendió, pero le negaba con la su cabeza su consejo. – ¡No te preocupes por mí, solo hazlo! – Seguía insistiendo, a lo que al final se resignó. Dando un grito supersónico, aquellos hilos que los controlaban se desvanecieron como polvo, así como lo figura espectral acompañado de un grito de agonía que hizo eco durante breves segundos. Sin darse tiempo de alegrarse de su victoria fue a socorrer a Manic, quien se tapaba sus oídos con sus manos. Él podía observar como ella movía sus labios con expresiones de miedo delineándose sobre su rostro y lo único que oía era un sonido ensordecedor que no se detenía. Con un desmayo, Manic cayó al suelo y Sonatika igualmente lo acompañó. _"Llegaron más allá del límite que sus cuerpos les permitían y ahora solo necesitaban recuperar fuerzas, aunque no lo quisieran"._

* * *

Los días continuaron su camino con la misma normalidad, o al menos eso querían creer. Sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría volver aquella espeluznante criatura a hacerles daño, no dejaron de moverse de un lugar a otro, de pueblo en pueblo, a la vez que daban la noticia de la derrota del pequeño ejército de Robotnik, la cual se esparció tan rápido como la pólvora al arder.

– Demos una habitación, por favor. – Pidió Manic, pagando el respectivo precio que se en uno de los carteles.

– Claro. Nombres, por favor. – Les pidió el encargado, pero Manic parecía reacio a hablar. – Es un protocolo. No tienen que ser los verdaderos. Nunca dan los verdaderos. –

– Eh… Monic y Sonatik. – Le indicó con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

– Aquí tienen las llaves. – Les entregó con alegría un par de llaves etiquetadas con el número 03. – Recuerden, hay preservativos. Cuídense bien. – Terminó de decirle, apenando a Manic. Sin decir ni una palabra más, solo salió que aquella sala y fue a buscar a Sonatika, quien la esperaba sentada en a un lado de la acera. Fueron a la habitación perteneciente en donde siguieron discutiendo de cosas importantes.

– ¿El chamán fue de utilidad? – Preguntó Manic con esperanza.

– ¿Si hubiera sido de utilidad no tendríamos ya nuestros cuerpos? – Indagó con énfasis y sarcasmo, diciendo estas palabras entre los dientes con un tono de molestia.

– Solo preguntaba. Yo también odio esto tanto como tú. – Dijo, ahora él molesto, señalándola(o) con el dedo. De improvisto, Manic se apretujó su barriga y mostraba muecas de dolor. – Oh gosh (oh cielos) ¿Todas las mujeres tienen que pasar por este dolor todos los meses? –

– Tomate las pastillas que te di. Eso te ayudara. – Aconsejó, a lo que él lo hizo inmediatamente. Mientras Manic se recostaba en la cama y trataba de dormir, a Sonatika le parecía un poco cómico verlo sufrir de esa manera. _"Después de esto, cuando estén devuelta a la normalidad, él no se volvería a burlar cuando le diera a ella"._

Llegada la noche, y tras la lectura de muchas libros e informes por internet de posibles soluciones para su problema, desistieron de seguir averiguando.

– Ya que te sientes mejor, ¿quieres ir por un helado? – Le preguntó Sonatika.

– Of course! (¡Por supuesto!)– Declaró animado. Cambiándose de prendas frente a Sonatika, vio cómo ella se apenó. – What? (¿Qué?) – Preguntó, a lo que ella apartó la mirada.

– Ya te he dicho que te cambies cuando yo no esté. – Le respondía, tratando de no verlo desnuda.

– Recuerdo que antes no era problema. – Le recordaba, pero eso solo la apenaba.

– Tú lo has dicho, antes. – Recalcó.

– Oh, el cambio de sexo te afecta bastante. – Con malicia, se acercó a ella (él). Con la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo, abrazó a Sonatika y comenzó a moverse de tal manera que frotaba su cuerpo con el de ella. Empujándola, Sonatika oprimió sus manos entre sus piernas, evitando que aquel miembro de su cuerpo masculino hiciera acto de presencia. Corriendo, se metió al baño dejando atrás a Manic, quien caía en carcajadas.

– Me tocará lavar mis manos con cloro después que vuelva a mi apariencia normal. – Se dijo a sí mismo Sonatika al salir del baño, tratando de olvidar la cosa que hizo para _"relajar"_ aquel miembro y se ocultara devuelta bajo su pelaje. Quedando pasmada, vio como Manic, quien se había puesto el lápiz labial en sus labios, usaba una blusa roja con estampados roqueros de color blanco y unos jeans con detalles de desgarres en algunas partes. Estas pendras de vestir le resaltaban sus atributos femeninos al máximo. Lo único que no cambiaba en él era su medallón de batería, sus guantes blancos, sus manillas grises oscuras con púas gris claro en ella y sus zapatos rojos con blancos. _"Nunca lo había vista tan sensual desde que fueron convertidos hace unas semanas atrás"._

Nuevamente Manic cayó en carcajada al ver como Sonatika volvía a entrar al baño, otra vez sintiéndose avergonzada de no poder controlar en su totalidad el cuerpo masculino. Saliendo del baño (de nuevo), abandonaron la habitación del motel parar salir al parque de aquel tranquilo pueblo a comer helado. Allí, disfrutando de la compañía de ambos como la pareja que eran, trataron de discutir y conversar diversos temas solo para mantenerlos alejados del que siempre trataban de ser esquivos; lamentablemente, llego el momento del cual las excusas ya no servían.

– ¿Qué será de nosotros si no volvemos a ser los de antes, Sonn? – Preguntó con melancolía, recostando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sonatika.

– No lo sé. – Le indicó con honestidad. – Tengo miedo de que aunque le digamos nuestra situación a nuestros amigos ellos no puedan ayudarnos. – Le indicaba Sonatika.

– Lo que más extraño es dormir contigo. – Expresó Manic.

– Todas las noches dormimos juntos. – Recalcó ella.

– Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. – Volvió a insinuar, por lo que lo captó esta vez.

– Es que… sería raro. – Afirmó, con un leve sonrojo en el rostro. Con una sonrisa de lujuria, Manic acercó su rostro al de Sonatika. Dejándose llevar, los dos se besaron de manera apasionada. Viejas y nuevas sensaciones recorrían las células que conformaban sus cuerpos.

– Hey Sonn, volvamos a nuestra habitación. – Sugirió Manic.

– Claro, Monic. – Dijo con risa Sonatika. Parándose de los bancos del parque, caminaron lentamente devuelta al motel. Allí, encendiendo las luces y quitaron todos aquellos libros y recortes de posibles soluciones. Con la cama despejada, solo una idea recorría sus mentes y ninguno de los dos quería retractarse. Con delicadeza Sonatika le quitó su blusa, y desabrochó el brasier (sostén), e igualmente le despojó de sus pantalones, pantis y demás acessorios. Ahora los dos desnudos, sus miradas se fijaron nuevamente y entre besos de pasión comenzaron a hacer el amor.

* * *

Con los rayos del sol entrando a través de las diminutas separaciones de las persianas de las ventanas, la pareja se levantó un poco descontenta. _"solo habían podido dormir unas dos horas, y fue porque se ya no podían más de lo que hacían"._

– Apaga el sol. – Pedía Manic, acurrucándose bajo las sabanas.

– Tengo una mejor idea. – Comentó Sonatika con malicia, abriendo aún más las persianas. Con más luz dentro de la habitación, Manic solo soltó pequeños quejas de inconformidad y Sonatika solo se reía para sus adentros.

– Te divierte mi sufrimiento, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Manic.

– Un poco. – Dijo con honestidad. – Anoche fue… maravilloso. No se cómo explicarlo. – Trataba de darle fundamentos a sus palabras Sonatika, pero nada le salía.

– Hicimos el amor, como siempre lo hacíamos. Lo único diferente es que lo hicimos en otras perspectivas. – Indicaba, caminando y poniéndose una toalla. – Se sintió bien tener orgasmos como chica. – Dijo con orgullo, y pena, Manic.

– Y yo como hombre. – Mencionaba ella, igual de apenada que Manic.

– Sí, aunque fuiste un poco precoz las primeras horas. No durabas ni 5 minutos. – Recalcó Manic en carcajadas, entrando al baño.

– ja, ja, ja. – Rió con un tono de sarcasmo. Tomando el portátil, Sonatika leyó un correo electrónico que la alegró a más no poder.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó temeroso, abriendo la puerta del baño a golpe. En vez de ver una escena de peligro, solo observaba como Sonatika saltaba de alegría. Ella, sin mediar palabra, corrió y lo abrazó.

– Una chica, llamada Zatanna, dice que tiene un hechizo que nos puede ayudar a devolvernos a la normalidad. – Contándole las buenas nuevas, Manic se alegró igualmente abrazándola.

– Creo que te he mojado. – Comentó él.

– En ese caso... me tocará bañarte contigo. – Susurró en la oreja del erizo (eriza), sonrojándolo. Tomándolo desprevenido, Sonatika cargó a Manic en sus brazos y se dirigieron al baño, _"donde hicieron algo más que solo lavar sus cuerpos"._

* * *

– Seguro que es aquí. – Preguntó confuso, en medio de un valle baldío de árboles y arbustos.

– Las coordenadas que me mandó indican que estamos en el lugar correcto. – Dijo ella, revisando su celular y nuevamente comprobando las coordenadas.

– ¿Crees que nos hicieron una broma? – Peguntó Manic con un tono descontento.

– Ya no sé qué pensar. – Dijo ella, sentándose en el césped.

– Puedes pensar que es una trampa. – Se escuchó una voz siniestra que reconocieron al instante. Los dos se giraron y vieron al felino al que se enfrentaron semanas atrás, continuando con su apariencia espectral. – Podemos hacerlo esto de la manera fácil, o de la difícil. –

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? – Indagó Manic, poniéndose delante de Sonatika para defenderla (algo que le era dulce y cursi para ella).

– Algo simple: Que mueran. – Declaró con jactancia, transformando su brazo en una hoz (guadaña). De un salto, con una rapidez increíble, le hizo un corte en el abdomen con aquella arma a Manic, así como lo agarraba de su blusa roja y lo lanzaba lejos de allí, chocando su cuerpo contra un árbol.

– ¡NO! – Gritó Sonatika, pero en su momento de preocupación fue interrumpido al sentir como aquella arma la apuñalaba en su barriga.

– ¿Esta es toda la pelea que tu alma puede darme? – Preguntó decepcionado, pero dejando confundida a la eriza (erizo). Preparándose para dar al golpe final, un rayo de energía impactó en la espalda del felino sin causarle daño alguno. Con un poco de enojo, él la soltó y se dirigió dónde Manic. Tan veloz como hace un momento, con aquella arma destrozó de un solo golpe la batería mágica del erizo. Como hizo con Sonatika, apuñaló a Manic nuevamente y lo lanzó cerca de ella.

– M-Ma-Manic. – Tartamudeaba Sonatika, desangrándose con lentitud. Arrastrándose con dificultad, Manic tomó la mano de su amada/o.

– Sonye… ojalá esto fuera solo un mal sueño. – Indicó mostrando su típica sonrisa, – Te amo. – Dijo con una lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

– Yo también te amo, Manic. – Le afirmó, acercando sus labios. Ambos se besaron con todo el amor que tenían, pero aquel cálido beso se congeló. El temor recorrió a Sonye, quien detalló con tristeza como el brillo de los ojos de su amado ya no estaban. _"Solo era un cuerpo sin vida"._

– ¿No piensas decir algo? – Preguntó aquel felino espectral con seriedad.

– Solo mátame. – Pidió ella, abrazando el cadáver femenino de su novio. – Manic era mi mundo y sin él… yo no quiero vivir. –

– Si él te oyera se decepcionaría. – Sus palabras en cierto modo dieron en el blanco. Como una voz que hacía eco sin parar, seguían escuchando a su novio vociferar palabras que solo la confundía. _"Despierta, no mueras, no me dejes… (Y así sucesivamente)"._

– Tú no sabes nada sobre nosotros, pero tienes razón. – Refutaba y afirmaba con ira. Dejando caer con cuidado el cadáver de Manic sobre el césped. – Me patearía el trasero si muero sin pelear. – Con una sonrisa de orgullo, corrió en círculos a gran velocidad alrededor del felino y acertaba cada puñetazo que le daba. Cansándose, se alejó lo suficiente para poder vibrar sus manos y lanzarles esferas de energía sónica que impactaban con una precisión impecable; pero no solo al espectro le hacían daño, sino que la sangre que brotaba de su herida la debilitaba a cada minuto. Sabiendo que no tenía más opción, se quitó sus brazaletes con forma de Ring de color verde. Una energía que brotó de su cuerpo fue tal que quebró la tierra bajo sus pies y cortaba el aire a su alrededor. Duplicando la velocidad y fiereza con la que atacó con anterioridad, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar esta vez al felino. Sus puñetazos destrozaban de un solo golpe el miembro o extremidad a la que atacaba, pero ninguno de sus ataques tenía un efecto alentador. Aquellas extremidades se regeneraban en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, pero eso no la detenía. Usó todo el arsenal de movimientos y habilidades a su disposición, a la vez que poco a poco su energía vital se desgastaba. Evitando el último golpe, el felino la agarró de su cuello.

– Es bueno ver que luches, aun sabiendo que al morir estarás a su lado. – Declaraba, señalando al cuerpo inmóvil de Manic.

– No sería capaz de verle a la cara. No sería capaz de verlo a los ojos y decirle que su muerte no sirvió de nada si me rendía ante ti. – Dijo con esfuerzo, asfixiándose con lentitud.

– ¿Lucharas hasta el final? – Preguntó el felino.

– Moriré peleando. – Le respondió, tosiendo a continuación. Con una sonrisa, soltándola de su cuello, aquel felino liberó a Sonatika.

– Okay. Ya es suficiente de mucho espectáculo. – Con un chasquido de dedos proveniente de él, todo alrededor cambió a un fondo blanco, como una _"nada absoluta"_. Lo que más sorprendió a Sonatika fue verse nuevamente en su cuerpo femenino, con su típico atuendo.

– ¿Qué… qué acaba de pasar? – Preguntó confundida.

– El resumen es este: estabas muriendo, luego tu cuerpo se estaba rindiendo por lo que puse tu alma aprueba para saber si tenías la fuerza de voluntad de volver a la vida. –

– ¿Yo morí? –

– Algunas transiciones son tan rápidas que las mentes no llegan a darse cuenta, y creen que aún siguen vivos. – LE explicaba, pero la eriza aun no entendía en su totalidad. – Pero la verdad es que no moriste del todo, ya que tu alma se mantenía atada al plano terrenal. –

– Y todo lo que acabé de vivir, ¿qué significó? – Preguntó, con aun dudas en su cabeza.

– El manual que me entregaron dice que debo hacerte elegir entre: _"Volver a la vida o descansar en paz"_. Para ello, debo mostrarte aquellos recuerdos en donde amaste, y a la vez sufriste. – Explicó.

– Qué yo recuerde, no hiciste eso. – Dijo entre los dientes la eriza.

– Eres fuerte. Eres una guerrera. Me pareció aburrido solo caminar por el sendero y mostrarte imágenes y un discurso cursi de que aún hay gente que te ama y demás, y bla, bla, bla. – Explicada sin muchas ganas. – Bien, ¿no piensas decirme algo antes de despedirnos? –

– Si te vuelvo a ver te juro que te lastimaré donde más te duele. – Le informó al felino, quien se sorprendió un poco.

– Creo que seguiré el manual la próxima vez. – Dijo seriamente.

– Es lo mejor. – Le insinuó ella.

– Bueno, ya debes irte. No sin antes…– En un chasquido de dedos, una persona hizo acto de presencia. Con lágrimas en los ojos, y una sonrisa sobre su rostro, Sonatika corrió y abrazó a aquella eriza… su madre. No fueron necesario las palabras para expresar la dicha que allí se presentaba. _"Solo duraron un minuto abrazadas, pero la sensación de amor y cariño nunca desaparecería"_.

– Gracias por eso. – Indicó ella limpiándose sus lágrimas.

– Es lo justo. Hay una versión de mí en tu mundo y no quiero que lo lastimes… tanto. – Declaró él con una sonrisa.

– No entiendo. – Indicaba ella.

– No necesitas entender, lo olvidaras. – Con un abrazo por parte del felino, un haz de luz iluminó los ojos de la eriza. Como había dicho, _"su mente olvidaba pero los sentimientos que experimentó se forjaban en su alma"._

* * *

Despertándose abruptamente, todos los músculos de Sonatika recibieron un dolor insaciable que la enloquecía. Pudo levantar levemente su cabeza, observando las vendas y las inyecciones de intravenosa por todo su cuerpo. Pero dejó de lado todos los pensamientos al verlo a él, dormido en un mueble a un lado de la camilla donde yacía.

– Manic. – Dijo con una voz poco audible, y más aun con la máscara de oxígeno sobe su boca y nariz. Sin dejar de pronunciar el nombre de su novio, logró despertarlo luego de casi un minuto. Parándose inmediatamente, él le quitó aquella máscara y la besó en sus labios. La sensación de alegría y felicidad se hacía presente en aquel beso, que tuvo que ser detenido al comenzar a asfixiarse la eriza por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Saliendo de la habitación, al volver Manic trajo a todos los amigos de la pareja, quienes gritaban y lloraban de alegría al verla despierta nuevamente.

– ¿Qué-qué pasó? – Preguntó Sonatika, sin entender o recordar cómo había llegado a tal situación.

– ¿No recuerdas la misión que tuvimos? – Le preguntó Sonia, la hermana de Manic y Sonic, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza con movimientos lentos.

– Había una misión en la que tú, Manic, Sonic y yo debíamos destruir una fábrica automatizada de Robotnik. Cuando creíamos que lo habíamos controlado todo, una proyección de Robotnik apareció y nos informó que era una trampa. Así, cada puerta, ventana y túnel quedaran sellados, junto con una cuenta regresiva de 15 segundos. Creímos que moriríamos, pero tú nos protegiste de la explosión con tu campo de fuerza. – Narraba Sonia con remordimiento. – Lo que nadie predijo es que la explosión fuera demasiado que la energía que se acumuló en el campo revotó hacia ti, hiriéndote de gravedad. – Le explicó cómo llegó ella a su estado. – Has estado 10 días en coma por salvarnos. Te debemos la vida. –

– No me deben nada. Yo solo cumplí con el deber de proteger a mi familia. – Ante sus palabras, todos los presentes la abrazaron. – Pero ahora mismo mi familia me está lastimando. – Comentó entre quejidos, por lo que la dejaron de abrazar. Mirándose, todos soltaron pequeñas risas.

– Antes que se me olvidé…– Tomando una bandeja metálica, lo acercó a ella. – ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor! – Declaró con cariño Manic, levantando la tapa de la bandeja y mostrando que se trataba de un pastel de chocolate. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella se quitó su máscara de oxígeno para besar nuevamente labios de su amado. Sin importarle que se asfixiara otra vez, Sonatika solo disfrutó del beso en su totalidad. Al separarse, ambos se sonrojaron de pena al ver como todos se les quedaban viendo con sonrisas de complicidad. Haciendo aparecer sus instrumentos musicales, Manic, Sonia y Sonic comenzaron tocarle una bella canción con el corazón a Sonatika. _"Al oír y ver lo mucho que la querían, se alegraba de tener una familia tan buena a su lado"._

* * *

Pasó casi dos meses antes de que sonatika pudiera recuperarse completamente. Durante este tiempo, sus heridas superficiales no fueron tan graves comparándolas con su columna vertebral lastimada. Tuvo que aprender literalmente a caminar de nuevo luego de una pequeña operación que realineara sus vertebras correctamente. Los médicos se sorprendieron de los avances de la eriza, pero ella manifestaba que todo eso no sería posible sin la ayuda especial de Manic, que la apoyaba al máximo.

– Ya sabes, Sonye. No puedes sobre esforzaste. – Decía Manic, sobreprotegiendo a su novia.

– Ya puedo correr, saltar, atacar… y patearte el trasero. – Insinuó con orgullo, dejando en silencio a su novio. Desprevenido, sintió como ella le besó la mejilla. – Agradezco que estés siempre a mi lado. – Oyendo esto, Manic se sonrojó un poco. –

– Bueno, ya no perdamos tiempo. Sonic nos pidió que ayudáramos a un grupo de rebeldes en una misión especial. – Le informaba mientras caminaban por las del pueblo al que llegaron. A las afueras de este, se encontraba el punto de reunión. Sin necesidad de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió

– Tú debes ser Manic, ¿Right? (¿Correcto?). Mi nombre es Brandon. – Preguntó un felino café con una sonrisa en su rostro. Como un impulso que la incitaba, Sonatika estiró la pierna y con fuerza le dio una patada entre las piernas del felino, quien cayó de rodillas. El dolor que sintió aquel chico fue tal que hasta Manic mostraba muecas de dolor por ello.

– Why? (¿Por qué?) – Preguntó el felino tratando de reponerse.

– No lo sé. – Respondió, dejando confuso y descontento al felino. – Fue como un reflejo. No sé la razón, pero algo en ti me es familiar, como una sensación de enojo como si tú me hubieras hecho algo. – Terminó de explicarle, viendo como él hacía gestos de querer estrangularla. Soltando un suspiro, solo los invitó a entrar a conocer su grupo y su plan de ataque para la misión.

– Si eso le haces a alguien que no conoces, y crees que te hizo daño, no me imagino lo que le harías a alguien que te verdad te haga daño. – Recalcaba Manic.

– Oh, cariño. Yo ti jamás te lastimaría… o tal vez sí. – Dijo ella, con un tono terrorífico y a la vez cariñoso. – Yo te amo, Manic. –

– Yo también te amo, Sonye. – Declaró, besándola apasionadamente. – Entra un momento. Quiero hacer una llamada. – Le pidió a Sonatika, quien asintió a su petición y entró. Dando unos suspiros grandes, sacó de su chaleco rojo un pequeño estuche morado, y al abrirlo se podía ver un bello anillo de compromiso. – Será para para su próximo cumpleaños. – Dijo para sí mismo, guardándolo y, deseando como siempre, ir al lado de su novia.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este Fanfic. No olviden dejar sus reviews. ;)

 ** _Sin más, espero verlos a todos pronto._** **:D**

 **Notas de autor:**

* **_"Black Canary"_** y **_"Zatanna"_** son referencias a las superheroínas pertenecientes a **_"DC Comics"._**


End file.
